2007
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '''2007' (MMVII) was a common year starting on Monday of the Gregorian calendar Events Theatrical releases Feature films *January 5 - Code Name: The Cleaner (New Line Cinema) *January 19 - The Painted Veil (Warner Independent Pictures); premiered in USA. *February 13 - The Number 23 (New Line Cinema); Premiered in Los Angeles, California. *February 14 - Music and Lyrics (Warner Bros.); Premiered in USA. *February 20 - The Astronaut Farmer (Warner Bros.); Premiered in Hollywood, California. *February 23 **''The Astronaut Farmer'' (Warner Bros.); Premiered in USA. **''The Number 23'' (New Line Cinema); Premiered in USA. *March 2 - Zodiac (Warner Bros./Paramount Pictures/Phoenix Pictures); Premiered for International release; Distributed only in USA by Paramount Pictures. *March 9 - 300 (Warner Bros./Legendary Pictures/Virtual Studios/Atmosphere Pictures/Hollywood Gang Productions) *March 23 **''TMNT'' (Warner Bros./The Weinstein Company/Imagi Animation Studios) **''The Last Mimzy'' (New Line Cinema/Michael Phillips Productions) *April 5 - The Reaping (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Dark Castle Entertainment) *April 20 **''In the Land of Women'' (Warner Bros./Castle Rock Entertainment/Anonymous Content/Land Films Inc.) **''Fracture'' (New Line Cinema/Castle Rock Entertainment/Weinstock Entertainment/M7 Filmproduktion) *May 4 - Lucky You (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Flower Films/Di Novi Pictures/Deuce Three Productions) *May 10 - Two Times Lotte (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Warner Bros. Film Productions Germany/Lunaris Film/TFC Trickompany Filmproduktion) *June 1 - Gracie (Picturehouse) *June 8 **''Ocean's Thirteen'' (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Jerry Weintraub Productions) **''La Vie en Rose'' (Picturehouse) *June 15 - Nancy Drew (Warner Bros./Virtual Studios/Jerry Weintraub Productions) *July 3 - License to Wed (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Phoenix Pictures/Robert Simonds Productions/Underground Films and Management/Proposal Productions) *July 11 - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Warner Bros./Heyday Films) *July 20 - Hairspray (New Line Cinema) *July 27 - No Reservations (Warner Bros./Castle Rock Entertainment/Village Roadshow Pictures) *August 10 - Rush Hour 3 (New Line Cinema) *August 17 - The Invasion (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Silver Pictures/Vertigo Entertainment) *September 7 - Shoot 'Em Up (New Line Cinema) *September 14 **''The Brave One'' (Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures/Silver Pictures) **''December Boys'' (Warner Bros./Warner Independent Pictures/Becker Group/Village Roadshow Pictures) **''In the Valley of Elah'' (Warner Independent Pictures/Summit Entertainment/NALA Films/Samuels Media/Blackfriars Bridge) *September 21 - The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (Warner Bros./Virtual Studios/Scott Free Productions/Plan B Entertainment) *October 5 - Michael Clayton (Warner Bros./Castle Rock Entertainment/Samuels Media/Mirage Enterprises/Section Eight Productions) *November 2 - Martian Child (New Line Cinema) *November 9 - Fred Claus (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures) *November 16 **''Beowulf'' (Warner Bros./Paramount Pictures/Shangri-La Entertainment/ImageMovers) **''Love in the Time of Cholera'' (New Line Cinema/20th Century Fox/Stone Village Pictures) *November 21 - August Rush (Warner Bros./Southpaw Entertainment/CJ Entertainment) *December 7 - The Golden Compass (New Line Cinema/Ingenious Film Partners/Scholastic Productions/Entertainment Film Distributors) *December 14 - I Am Legend (Warner Bros./Roadshow Entertainment/Village Roadshow Pictures/Weed Road Pictures/Overbrook Entertainment/Heyday Films/Original Film) *December 21 - P.S. I Love You (Warner Bros./Summit Entertainment/Momentum Pictures/Alcon Entertainment/Grosvenor Park Productions/2S Films) *December 25 - The Bucket List (Warner Bros./Castle Rock Entertainment) *December 28 - The Orphanage (Warner Bros. Pictures de España) Shorts Television Home Video releases DVD & Blu-ray releases * January 2 - Snakes on a Plane * January 16 - The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning * February 6 ** The Science of Sleep ** Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * February 13 - The Departed * February 20 - For Your Consideration * February 27 - Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny * March 13 - The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning * March 20 - Blood Diamond * March 27 - Happy Feet * April 3 ** Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure ** City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold * April 10 ** A Scanner Darkly ** Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season * April 24 - Code Name: The Cleaner * May 1 - Little Children * May 8 ** Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus ** Music and Lyrics ** The Painted Veil * May 15 ** The Fountain ** Pan's Labyrinth * May 22 ** Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure ** The Good German ** The Hard Easy ** Letters from Iwo Jima * June 5 - Wait Till Your Father Gets Home: The Complete First Season * June 19 ** Animaniacs: Volume 3 ** Pinky and the Brain: Volume 3 * June 26 - Partition * July 10 ** The Astronaut Farmer ** The Last Mimzy * July 17 ** Birdman and the Galaxy Trio: The Complete Series ** Space Ghost and Dino Boy: The Complete Series * July 24 - The Number 23 * July 31 ** 300 ** Starter for 10 * August 7 ** Batman Returns ** TMNT ** Unaccompanied Minors * August 14 - Fracture * September 11 - Re-Animated * September 18 ** Gracie ** Selena: 10th Anniversary Special Edition'' ** ''Superman: Doomsday ** Tweety's High-Flying Adventure ** We Are Marshall ** Josie and the Pussycats: The Complete Series * September 25 ** As You Like It ** Full of It * October 9 - The Wiggles: Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie * October 16 ** Normal Adolescent Behavior ** The Reaping * October 30 ** El Cantante ** In the Land of Women ** License to Wed ** The Polar Express * November 13 ** La Vie en rose ** Ocean's Thirteen * November 20 - Hairspray * December 11 ** December Boys ** Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ** Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ** Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ** Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * December 18 - Blade Runner * December 23 - Rush Hour 3 Theme park happenings * June 28 - Batman & Robin: The Chiller permanently closes at Six Flags Great Adventure. Video games *February 27 - ''300: March to Glory'' *October 9 **''Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal'' **''Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck'' Magazines Books People Births Deaths *January 8 - Iwao Takamoto *August 29 - Richard Jewell *October 30 - Robert Goulet Character debuts *March 23 - TBA Category:2007 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history